d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aarim, NE Brb2/Rog10/DrC1
Aarim Orcsblood CR 13 Male Half-Orc Barbarian 2/Rogue 10/Dread Commando 1 Neutral Evil Medium Humanoid (orc) Init +9 (+4 Dex, +4 Improved Initiative, +1 Team Initiative); Senses Darkvision 60’; Spot +11, Listen +16 Languages: Common, orcish, goblin. AC 24 (+3 shield, +7 armor, +3 Dex, +1 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 17 HP 113 (2d12+10d6+24+1D10+2) Fort +8, Ref +13, Will +3 Trap Sense +3 Spd 30’ Melee Brawny +3 Greatsword of Acidic Burst +17/+12 (3d6+9+1d6/19-20) (+3 greatsword, treated as huge weapon, gives wielder a +2 enhancement bonus to Strength, does an extra +1d6 acid damage; on a critical hit it does another +1d10 acid damage) or Handaxe of Hurling +13/+8 (1d6+5/x3) (+1 bonus to hit, Returning, Distance, Does double damage when thrown) Ranged Mighty Composite Greatbow (20 Str) +13/+8 (1d10+5/19-20) or handaxe of hurling +13/+8 (2d6+10/x3, no range penalties) Space 5’; Reach 5’ BAB +9/+4; Grapple +13 Combat Gear: +2 Breastplate of Shadow and Silent Moves (Gives a +10 competency bonus on hide and move silently checks), +3 Brawny Greatsword of Acidic Burst, 20 Arrows, 20 Silvered Arrows, 3 Smokesticks, 5 Sunrods, Alchemists Acid, Amulet Of Natural Armor +1, Handaxe of Throwing, Masterwork Mighty Greatbow Str, Legion Tattoo (+2 Str, Exotic Weapon (Great Bow), Dodge, Improved Initiative, +2 Intimidate Checks) Attack Options: Cleave, Mobility, Power Attack. Special Attacks: Sneak Attack +5d6, Rage 1/day, Crippling Strike. Abilities Str 18, Dex 19, Con 14, Int 13, Wis 10, Cha 6 SQ: Improved Uncanny Dodge, Orc Blood, Trapfinding, Trap Sense (Ex) +3, Wpn Familiarity (Orc Double Axes), Intimidate is always a class skill, Sneak Attack +5d6, Crippling Strike, Team Initiative, Stealthy Movement. Feats: Cleave, Mobility, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (Great Sword), Leadership Skills: Bluff +4, Climb +4, Disable Device +12, Disguise +0, Hide +27, Intimidate +6, Knowledge (Local) +2, Listen +16, Move Silently +27, Open Lock +13, Profession (skiing) +1, Search +10, Sense Motive +8, Spot +11, Survival +7, Swim +0, Tumble +12, Use Magic Device +3. Possessions: 10' of chain, 50' silk rope, Backpack, Bedroll, Crowbar, Explorer's Outfit, Flint & Steel, Grappling hook, Masterwork Manacles, Masterwork Thieves Picks & Tools, Pitons, Sap, Signal Whistle, Sledge hammer, Waterskin. Description: Tall for a half-breed, Aarim is definitely half-orc -- there just isn't any hiding it. He skin has a light green cast to it and the tan that Aarim normally has doesn't cover it up. His face is heavily scarred from the burning that he suffered recently. His eyes are a grass green, easily the most telling of his features. His lower jaw is heavy and juts forward a bit. He keeps his head shaved clean, better than the ugly patchwork that the burns have left his head with. Due to these burns, Aarim always wears his helm if he can get away with it. Background: Aarim Orcsblood is the by-blow of an orc raid to the human fortress of Darkwood. His mother, the noblewoman Gwynne Hawkwinter raised Aarim the best she could despite being ostracized by her family. Aarim grew to manhood being trained in the arts of warfare and society. However, Aarim's innate wildness caused many weapon masters to despair of ever teaching the boy the skills and abilities of a noble-born fighter. Outside combat and weapons training though, Aarim was a gentle boy. He avoided conflict and when it was forced upon him, he ended it as quickly as possible, usually at the expense of the bully's nose or one of his limbs. In Aarim's 14 year, a rival noble family, the Cragsmeres, declared vendetta on the Hawkwinters. Supported by the king, the Cragmeres were able to quickly take over the Hawkwinter's businesses. Any Hawkwinter that they found, they put to death. Gwynne took her son and fled, losing herself in the anonymity of the warrens of the lower quarter. Luckily for Aarim and his mother, Gwynne was able to pawn several of her jewels. Gwynne used the cash to buy a small apothecary shop that she turned into a cosmetics store, making creams, oils and perfumes. Despite being in a completely new environment, one that he was scarcely prepared for, Aarim flourished. He quickly made friends with the neighborhood boys, and those that didn't accept him or teased him, quickly found one or two of their bones broken by Aarim's strength. The next couple of years saw Aarim become an important part of the lower echelons of the Rings, the city's thieves' guild. And that was when things went to the Abyss and stayed there. Malyc Cragmere had never given up on finding Gwynne Hawkwinter. He kept searching, going to divine casters and wizards, looking for a clue, any clue, to find the blonde noblewoman that had evaded his grasp. Luckily for Malyc, and unluckily for Aarim and his mother, Aarim had made a serious enemy of Kyb, a Silver Ring in the organization. Kyb heard of the bounty that Malyc was offering and Kyb led Malyc to Aarim and his mother. In the fight that followed, a fire was started and it quickly ran through the shop, catching on the oils and liniments. The shop went up and Aarim was horribly burned trying in vain to save his mother. Aarim barely made it out of the burning shop when it collapsed under its weight. Aarim's friends took Aarim to the Temple of Hermes, the patron the rogues. It took most of Aarim's money, but the priests of Hermes were able to keep Aarim from dying. The next day, Lerralith visited Aarim, Aarim's Silver Ring "boss." Lerralith recommended that Aarim get off the streets for a while and away from Kyb and his cronies. Lerralith had arranged for Aarim to join the Nameless Legion. Deep in depression over his mother's death, Aarim felt he had no choice. He is now a mercenary in the Nameless Legion. Category:CR 13 Category:Orc Category:Barbarian Category:Rogue